Talk:Presidential pardon
We need to add details from the show... like Dina, Behrooz, Mandy, and Collette Stenger's immunity. Tony Almeida I'm not sure if he was given a pardon. I remember it was discussed in the beer in the Cubs mug episode, but I think Palmer and Jack only testified on behalf of Tony. - Xtreme680 04:47, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :I always thought Tony had been pardoned... and he was, according to his Fox profile. http://www.fox.com/24/profiles/season4/ta.htm -Kapoli 04:55, 30 May 2006 (UTC) My mistake, good call kids. - Xtreme680 04:56, 30 May 2006 (UTC) : Despite what the Fox Profile says, I think the more accurate term for what happened with Tony was that he received a commutation of sentence from President Palmer. Tony still served time in jail, so it wasn't a full pardon. -- Azure Syaoran 04:09, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Sergei Bazhaev Didn't Sergei Bazhaev recieve full immunity?-- 20:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, because it was contingent on the recovery of the rods. His son ruined the plan. 02:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Charles Logan So how does the former president fit in the page? After all, he received a presidential pardon from Noah Daniels Tsang6482 Tsang6482 07:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Oh heh, you're definitely correct. Want to add him? Don't worry about the formatting, someone can come and make corrections if there's anything wrong. Nice catch! 13:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Jamey Farrell Currently "immunity" links to this article. What about Jamey Farrell, who wanted immunity signed by Ryan Chappelle? It's not a presidential pardon but it is still referred to as immunity. I might tentatively suggest changing the name of this page to immunity so we can have it all one place--Acer4666 00:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Makes perfect sense. --proudhug 02:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Should we call it "prosecutorial immunity" or "criminal immunity" or something else? I bring this up because, we probably shouldn't just move it to the word "Immunity". 05:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : I'm fine with just "Immunity" until we feel a need to disambiguate, but Wikipedia's title is "Immunity from prosecution" if we want to go with that instead. --proudhug 13:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Jamey just refers to it as immunity, I'm not sure about the other cases. But I can see that "immunity" could sound like a superpower...unless there's a different IU term, the wikipedia title might be a good shout--Acer4666 13:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: There are fine and very real differences between immunities and presidential pardons and stuff like this in the real world, but the general gist of it all on 24 is: I'll surrender some intel, and you give me a Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card. Perhaps we should call it a combo name, like "Immunity and pardons" to encompass them all, as they achieve the same thing inside the 24-verse. ::: Also I think it's good we're keeping them all on this single page. I want to persuade everyone that it would be very silly to try to differentiate them into separate sub-headings labeled by who granted/was supposed to grant them (presidential ones/Chappelle ones like Jamey's/attorney general ones like Rossler's/etc. — in other words, the current organization doesn't need any changes). That would be dumb. This is just a name change right? 23:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, def all on the same page! Immunity and pardons is also good, so is immunity from prosecution...I can't make up my mind--Acer4666 23:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC)